Consulting Flatmates
by SherlockReid
Summary: Three people Two doctors and two consultants One flat As their three lives begin to intertwine, will they ever be the same... (yes I know two and two make four but read my fic to find out why there's only three :)
1. What can you deduce about me?

Chapter One.

Some where in London two men were talking.

"Ahh" said John, "I'll never afford a London flat these day's and I know no one to share with."

"You know some one else said exactly the same to me earlier, I'll take you to meet them later. First let's catch up," the other man replied.

Meanwhile, somewhere else a similar conversation was taking place between two girls.

"Yeah I came back," she said, "There's not much work for me in America. I'm glad I kept my office but I need to flat share with some one."

"You know you're the second person to say that to me today, I'll take you to meet the first later. Let's catch up first," she replied.

A while later John and the man walked into a lab.

"There he is," said the man pointing to a tall man bent over a microscope.

"Can I borrow a phone?" the man asked.

"Yeah, use mine," John replied passing over his phone.

The microscope man looked up "Afghanistan or Iraq?"

"Sorry?" John responded.

"Which was it, Afghanistan or Iraq?" He asked again.

"Afghanistan. Sorry. How did you—" John was totally baffled by this.

A young woman walked in, he passed back the phone.

"Ah, Molly! Coffee. Thank you. What happened to the lipstick?" The tall man asked.

Molly replied with "It wasn't working for me."

"Really? I thought it was a big improvement. Your mouth's too small now," he responded.

"Okay," Molly muttered to herself:

The tall man turned to John and stated, "I've got my eye on a nice little place in Central London. Together we ought to be able to afford it. We meet there tomorrow evening at seven o'clock. Sorry, got to dash. I think I left my riding crop in the mortuary."

John replied, "Is that it?"

"Is that what?" he questioned.

"We've only just met and we're going to go look at a flat." John replied.

"Problem?" he requestioned.

"We don't know a thing about each other. I don't know where we're meeting. I don't even know your name." John stated.

"I know you're an army doctor and you've been invalided home from Afghanistan. I know you've got a brother who's worried about you, but you won't go to him for help because you don't approve of him—possibly because he's an alcoholic, more likely because he recently walked out on his wife. And I know that your therapist thinks your limp's psychosomatic, quite correctly I'm afraid. That's enough to be going on with, don't you think?" he exits and pops back in." The name's Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221b Baker Street. Afternoon."

The man who introduced them turned and simply said, "Yeah. He's always like that."

A while later the two girls walked in.

Sherlock took his phone out of his pocket fiddled with it for a moment and put it away before asking, "Can I borrow your phone?"

"Urm yeah," she said handing over her phone.

Sherlock sent a text before passing back the phone, she looked at it and tapped it a few times before looking up saying, "So Sherlock Holmes what can you deduce about me?"

"I'm sorry what?" Sherlock spluttered turning to her.

"What can you deduce about me?" She replied.

"No before that," he responded.

"So Sherlock Holmes?" She asked.

"Yeah, how do you know who I am?" He asked.

"Oh it's easy. When you took your phone out your pocket I saw your St Bart's card said Holmes, then your message ended ~SH. Not many S Holmes around here. Pretty simple see." she explained.

"Oh. Well I see that you usually wear three quarter length sleeves, you're left handed, you've recently been on holiday to America I think? You have a job that isn't high powered but you consider it to be. Oh and you're very clumsy." He stated quite pleased with himself.

"Mostly correct," she replied before writing on a card and turning to leave.

"So was there any reason to this?" Sherlock asked as she got to the door.

"Yeah, this," she said. She kissed a card and holding it between two fingers she throws it to him before saying, "Tonight don't be late," and walking out the door.

He looked at the card in his hand 'Dr. J. Warner,' followed by an address. He turned it over to find a gold lipstick kiss and where the lips met a time, '22:16'.

But what would happen at this meeting and what would happen between him and his new room mate?


	2. How can you be a 'consulting' therapist?

Chapter two.

The clock ticked onto 22:16 just as he knocked on the door.

"It's open," called a voice from inside.

There she sat in the middle of the room. Dr J. Warner, he didn't even know her name.

"So did I get it right?" She asked.

"Urm I'm not sure what you mean, may I sit?" He enquired pointing to the chair opposite.

"Sure," she replied, "And surly you understood, 22:16. I didn't pick it for fun you know. I can't believe you couldn't work that out to say you're the worlds leading detective."

"Ahh, . 221b right? So you worked out the flat I was looking at; and I'm a consulting detective not a detective," he responded slightly annoyed she'd caught him out twice.

"Well I'll share the flat with you. Is that ok?" She asked.

"Urm well you'd have to share a room with me? Plus what's you name, I'm guessing it's not 'J'?" he responded slightly worried.

"It is Jay, short for Jayne. Why'd we have to share? I've seen 221b there's two rooms." Jay replied.

"Some one else came wanting to share this morning and I've already said they can have the other room. I can't turn around now and say no you have to share with me now. Can I?" Sherlock pondered.

"Good point and ok I'll share but only with separate beds. Ok?" Jay decided.

"Fine. Just wondering what is your job? and earlier you said I got something wrong, what was it?" Sherlock asked.

"You should have been able to work it out when I worte on the card. You said I was left handed judging I'm guessing by my watch. Well I am one of those awkward people and I'm right handed: and I'm a consulting therapist, the only in the world you know," Jay happily responded.

"How can you be a 'consulting' therapist?" Sherlock wondered.

"Well I don't get clients that come to me direct, they go to other therapists and if their therapist feels too close to the case or can't handle it they come to me. Make sense?" Jay replied.

"Perfectly," Sherlock answered, "I'm meeting John, the other flatmate, at 221b tomorrow at 1900, will you come?"

"Sure," Jay replied, "Don't forget I need a bed though," she laughed.


	3. You didn't say you had a twin

Chapter three.

John was waiting at the door when Sherlock arrived, "Well this is a prime spot. Must be expensive."

"Mrs. Hudson the landlady is giving me a special deal. She owes me a favour," Sherlock informed him, "A few years back her husband got himself sentenced to death in Florida. I was able to help her out."

"So you stopped her husband from being executed?" John enquired.

"Oh no. I ensured it," Sherlock announced quite proudly.

**Mrs. Hudson opened the door and lead them to the room "**What d'you think then, Dr. Watson? There's another bedroom upstairs if you'll be needing two bedrooms."

"Of course we'll be needing two," John quickly replied

**Mrs. Hudson replied cheerfully, "**Oh don't worry, there's all sorts around here. Mrs. Turner next door's `got married ones."

When Jay got to the door she knocked and it was answered by Mrs Hudson.

"Hello how can I help?" Mrs Hudson asked.

"I'm here for 221b," Jayne replied.

"Oh well there's two people looking around it at the moment and they're planning on moving in," responded Mrs Hudson.

"I know, I'm with them. Mr Holmes asked me to meet him here," Jay smiled.

"Oh right," Mrs Hudson said, "Well it's just up these stairs and right at the top."

"Thanks," Jay smiled heading up the stairs.

At the top the door to 221b was open, "Hello," she said taking a step in.

"You came," Sherlock smiled, " John's just looking at his room he'll be out in a minute. This one's ours." He pointed into a medium sized room. It looked quite small inside mainly due to he fact there was two beds and two wardrobes in there.

"Looks nice," she said.

They could hear John heading down the corridor from his room, Jay moved over next to Sherlock ready to introduce herself.

When John saw them he stopped dead in his tracks. "No surly there can't be two of him. Can there?" he thought. Before him stood two figures of the same height. Both with gray eyes, similar coats and short messy curls. The only difference was that one was female.

"Woah," it was all he could manage to say, "Sherlock, you didn't say you had a twin."

"She's not my twin," he stated.

"Well you look like you're twins," John replied, "Look in the mirror."

They both turned to look in the mirror.

"Oh god. We do," Jay gasped. "It won't be so hard to tell us apart with out our coats and shoes." With that she disapperaed into their room. As she returned she was walking on her tiptoes, but she didn't notice. That was when Sherlock went into their room and took his shoes and coat off.

"Well you still look pretty similar," John stated.

That was when Jay realised she was still on her tiptoes. She put her feet flat, "Oh sorry I get used to being like that in my shoes sometimes forget to stop when I take them off."

"Well you can't confuse us now John," Sherlock said, "She's your height now. This is Jayne. Dr. Jayne Warner, she's a consulting therapist."

"Oh well hi," John said to her, "I'm John. Dr. John Watson. I was an army doctor but I was shot."

"Oh well glad you're still alive for me to meet you then, and I'd rather be called Jay than Jayne," Jay said shaking his hand.

"Great well glad you're getting along. I forgot to ask Jayne, do you mind the violin?" Sherlock asked.

"No but do you mind the keyboard?" Jay responded.

"No, it's a divine instrument," Sherlock replied.

"Sorry to interupt but why is it good we get along and why are you discusing instrumental preferences?" John enquired.

"I play music to help me think," they replied simultaniously, Sherlock added "Well you have to get along with a flat mate don't you."

"Oh she's staying here. Where? You said there was only two rooms," John responded.

" I put a divider in the middle of my room to make it two since it's bigger. We agreed it wasn't fair to make you share with me after you'd asked if you could share a flat first," Sherlock said.

"Well thank you, I guess. But I wouldn't have minded," John replied, "I'll go and unpack then since we're definitly staying."

"Good idea," Sherlock said, then turning to Jay he asked "Have you met Mrs Hudson yet? I'll take you to see her."

Before she had time to say yes, he'd grabbed her hand and they were hurying down stairs.

"Mrs Hudson I just wanted to let you know that we are definitly having the room, there will be three of us. Me, John and Jayne," Sherlock told Mrs Hudson.

"Hi again," Jay said.

"Three but there's only two rooms," Mrs Hudson enquired.

"Yes, two of us are sharing the bigger room, is that ok?" Sherlock asked.

"I don't see why not. Very nice to meet you Jayne," Mrs Hudson said while smiling at her, "Hope you enjoy flat sharing with a doctor and a consultant."

"Well it shouldn't be too hard since I'm both, and I'd rather be called Jay," Jay replied, then quickly added, "Doctor and Consultant. Not both of them how ever strange that sounded. Sorry." Then she turned and hurried up stairs.

"Take care of that one Sherlock," Mrs Hudson called as Sherlock was turning to follow her all settled in well and were getting along perfectly but their lives were far from normal. It had been an eventful day, and they had all got two new room mates. But 221b didn't know what it was in for having accepted these three tennants.


	4. Girly Sherly

Chapter four.

The next morning Jay woke to find that Sherlock had already got up. She headed into the kitchen where she found John and Sherlock were both sat at the table. John was silently eatin toast and Sherlock was staring at the opposite wall moving his hands around in front of himself only just managing to not knock the tea over several times. "Morning," Jay attempts to say but she only gets as far as "M," befor John put his finger to his lips and passed her a note.

_Morning, he got up and told me he needed silence._

_ Here's my number text me on no noise, no vibrate _

_ silent mode. 07389639211_

She took out her phone and text him,

_He's gone to his mind place. How long's he been like that? ~Jay x_

John replied quickly,

_Not long. Do you want some toast? How are you? ~John._

John didn't know why he put his name at the end. He guessed it was 'cause Sherlock did and it was pointless putting '~JW' since both him and Jay were JW's.

_Thanks, I'm fine, you? ~Jay x _

She replied taking a slice of toast. Then she text again.

_Got work so I'm going to go get dressed. ~Jay x_

She headed to her room and was almost dressed when John replied.

_Ok. I'm fine thanks ~John._

When she'd finished getting dressed she grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled Sherlock a note.

_Morning._

_ I want to have a chat to get to know you some more._

_ I'll book you an one hour appointment at work at _

_ 1100. If you're going to be late text me. John's got_

_my number._

_See you then,_

_Jay x_

She went to the kitchen and handed the John the note, then she text him instructions.

_Give this Sherlock when he comes back. Shouldn't be too long now. Going to work. Have a good day. Bye. ~Jay x_

Jay only had a few clients that morning so it was pretty boring. John however, wouldn't be able to the same about his first day with Sherlock.

Sherlock returned about twenty minutes after Jay had left. John gave him the note and they headed off to get dressed. When they came back to the living room John spoke first.

"So, is your mind place nice then?" He asked

"Yes, very much so. It's a palace,"Sherlock replied, "Could you give me Jayne's number? She said I could get it from you."

"Yes," John responded getting his phone out his pocket, "It's 07398929753."

"Ok," Sherlock said getting out his phone, inputting and saving it, "You're a medical doctor, right?"

"Yes," John replied, "Why?"

"I need a medical examiner. Come," he responded grabbing Johns arm and rushing down the stairs.

When they got out the stairs John turned to lock it and Sherlock had got a was calling to John, "Hurry. I have to get there quickly."

"Why? Whay is the rush for?" John asked getting in the cab.

"Serial killer. Lestrade wants help as always. It's handy to have your own medical expert as the police are idiots," Sherlock responded.

When they arrived Sherlock got out leaving John to pay the fare. "Thanks," John thought,"Leave me to pay."

After looking around a while Sherlock was ready to leave. It wasn't interesting enough yet. John recalled him telling Lestrade to 'call when there's been a fourth.' Sherlock looked at the time, 1045. He'd not make the appointment in time, it was a twenty minute trip back. He sent her a text.

_1115 ~SH_

When her phone went off she was relieved. It meant something had happened. She read the message and replied,

_Ok ~Jay x_

Sherlock by this time was in the cab with John heading back.

"Where are we going now?" John asked.

"Baker Street," Sherlock replied.

"So that's it. No more on the case?" John enquired.

"Not until Lestrade calls. I have an appointment. I need you to go shopping," Sherlock informed him.

"What for?" John asked.

"Milk mainly. And anything else we need and don't have," Sherlock replied.

At that moment they arrived at 221b, Sherlock paid the driver, got out the cab and headed up the street towards Jay's office.

At about 1100 Jay had gone and told the desk lady to send Sherlock in when he arrived. She had gotten bored and had started dancing around the room. She had just got to the door as Sherlock walked in, she grabbed his hands and forced him to join her for a circuit of the room. When they had stopped she asked, "So how was it?"

"Your dancing? Spectacular," Sherlock replied.

"Well thank you, that's the first time I've danced with a partner." Jay informed him before saying, "I have a question. Why do you always call me Jayne when I've said many times in front of you I prefer Jay?"

"I don't like calling people by shortened names. When I was at school the boys all shortened each others names, most were ok Benjamin to Ben, Micheal to Mike or Mikey. They shortened mine to Sherly, and with my having a curly slightly girlish hair style they all called my 'Girly Sherly'. I hated it and that's why I don't callpeople by shortened names." Sherlock informed her.

"I see well I don't like being called Jayne because I was named it since my Grandmother decided that the name my mother chose wasn't a proper name. I was given that name as a middle one but got Jayne as a first one. If you won't call me Jay how about we meet in the middleish and you call me Paint," Jay suggested.

"Paint, why?" Sherlock enquired.

"My cousin used to call me paint because I used to get the end of my hair when it was long and use it like a paintbrush on his nose. Will you be ok calling me Paint?" Jay replied.

"Paint will be fine. Was that all you wanted to ask?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah really, why?" Jay responded.

"You booked a hour session," Sherlock stated.

"Yeah, I knew you'd be late. Shall we go see if John's got the milk yet? I have no more appointments today," Jay asked.

"Sure, how'd you know he was buying milk?" Sherlock enquired wondering how she worked things like that out, it's not like she could see on him that he'd asked John to get it.

"I used the last up this morning, I knew you'd realise that there was only enough for one drink in the bottle and when you returned from you mind place you'd see my cup on the table therefore knowing we needed more milk. I knew you'd asked John to get it so he had something to do whilst you were out," Jay informed him.

"Oh I see," Sherlock replied as they headed out the door together.

When they got back to Baker Street Sherlock remembered his deal with Jay, took out his phone and changed her contact name from Jayne to Paint. He wasn't keen on calling a person paint but he realised he'd have to deal with it as he refused to call her Jay and she refused to be called Jayne.

John was back and was unpacking when they arrived. Jay went to help as Sherlock received a call, "Coventry Street. Right. We'll be right over." "John," he called "We need to go."

"Where? Why?" John asked.

"Coventry Street. There's been a fourth," Sherlock replied heading towards the door..


	5. Get Paint

Chapter five.

"Well could you go alone, I'm really hungry? I've only had a slice of toast all day," John enquired, "Actually, you've not had any food all day. Have dinner before you go."

"What day is it?" Sherlock asked.  
"Tuesday," John replied wondering why it mattered.

"Not eating today. I only eat Thursdays and Sundays," Sherlock informed him before turning and leaving.

"Oh ok," John muttered.

"I'll have a sandwich please if you're doing food," Jay said whilst packing food away, "If you're not I'll do one."

"I'll do them. Is ham ok?" He responded.

"Perfect," she replied.

Whilst they ate Sherlock was busy at the crime scene.

"Hmm," he mumbled occasionally to himself. After a while he went up to Lestrade and stated, "Get all of your people out of here, I need silence," then handing over his phone he added, "Get Paint." Sherlock then walked into the room and when into his mind palalce.

"Ok," Lestrade sighed, "Why does he need paint?" he wondered. He decided to head to the contacts, luckily for him there was a number named paint.  
When Jay's phone rand it shocked her, she didn't often get calls, she mostly got texts. "Hello," She answered, "Dr Jay Warner here."  
"Hi," Lestrade said relievd to have got an answer, "I'm Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade. I'm with Sherlock Holmes and he's handed me his phone and told me get paint. Your number is down as paint so I'm hoping you can help."  
"Well you're at the right place for paint. Where are you and I'll head over?" Jay responded.

"We're on Coventry Strreet. Thanks," Lestrade answered before hanging up.

Jay turned to John "I've got to go to help Sherlock," she stated.

"Ok," John replied, "See you when you're back then."  
"Cya," Jay called as she grabbed her helmet and keys and went out to her bike. She was at Coventry Street in ten minutes but hasd trouble trying to get to Sherlock.

When she went to duck upder the police tape an officer stopped her.

"I'm sorry public can't enter," he stated, "This is a crime scene."

"I've just been called here," Jay replied.  
"Sorry I still can't let you in we get all kinds of wierdos try to get in like that," he replied.

"OK well I'll phone them then," she said taking her phone out, turning loud speaker on and ringing Sherlock's phone.

"Hi again Detective Inspector," she said, "Sorry to trouble you but could you tell this idiot officer that I'm allowed to enter as he refuses to believe me."

"Anderson let her in. I told you that some one was coming and to let them in," he replied wondering why that man couldn't do anything right.

"Ok," Anderson replied, holding the tape up, "Sorry."

"Thanks," Jay said hanging up and heading under the tape and over to Lestrade.

"In there," Lestrade informed her pointing through a doorway.  
"Ta," she replied heading in.

She walked over to Sherlock and stood infront of him. She stared into his eyes, within seconds she was in his mind palace and was joining him in moving his hands around sorting information.

Lestrade looked at them in awe. He'd heard rumours that there may be something going on with Sherlock and his Doctor flat mate but he couldn't help but wonder if they'd got the right Doctor.


	6. 221B, Just up the stairs on the right

Chapter six.

Pretty soon Jay and Sherlock were done and they'd solved the case. They walked over to Lestrade, Sherlock told sho had done it and Lestrade and his men went to aprehend the suspect who was most likely to be the culprit as Sherlock was rarely wrong.

"Right," Jay said to Sherlock, "Just us two then."

"Yes. I'll get a cab," Sherlock replied walking towards the roadside.

"No need," Jay responded, "You cancome on my bike, I've got a spare helmet."

"You never said you rode a motor bike," Sherlock said turning and walking towards it with Jay.

"You never asked," She replied wondering why it shocked so many people that she did. She opened the seat, took out the spare helmet and handed it to Sherlock, "If you feel the need to hold on grab my sholders or my sides. Ok?" She then got on the bike.

"Fine," he replied, getting on the bike as well, he'd never been on a motor bike but he didn't want to hold on just yet. After about a minute he grabbed her sholders and four minutes or so later he moved them to her sides. He didn't know why but they felt safer there. When they got back to Baker Street Sherlock climbed off, removed the helmet, placed it on the seat and went swiftly into 221b. He'd had to much people contact for today. Jay packed away his helmet and headed in behind him.

Jay had the day off tomorrow but decided to go to bed early to make the most of it.

"Oh before you go Jay I ought to tell you that my friend is coming tomorrow to spend a few days over here. I thought I'd tell you nowfor if he's here before you wake," Sherlock announced.

"Oh ok," Jay replied before heading to bed.

"You never mentioned that before," stated John.

"It's been organised for ages," Sherlock replied," I haven't seen him for three years. I'm sure you'll like him, he's a doctor too." Sherlock didn't mention that he wasn't a medical doctor. Sherlock then got up and went to bed. John decided he may as well go to bed as well as there was no point sitting there alone.

The next morning they had all awoken early and by 9am were all sat sipping tea awaiting the arival of Sherlock's friend. At 10am there was a knock on the door downstairs. Mrs Hudson answered as always, "221b," She said, "Just up the stairs on the right."

"Hello," the visitor called as he stepped through the open door.

"Kitchen, Spencer," Sherlock called to him as Spencer got to the kitchen Sherlock asked "Would you like a coffee?"

"Yes please," Spencer replied, "a bit of milk and lots of sugar thanks."

"Ooh if you doing drinks I'll have one please," Jay piped up, "Tea with no sugar and tonnes of milk ta."

John also added his drink to the list, a tea with milk and one sugar.

Sherlock made all the drinks quickly, to the others it seemed that the kettle boiled faster for him, and carried them to the table on a tray.

"Right, tea with milk and sugar for John, tea with no sugar and tonnes of milk for Paint, coffee with milk and loads of sugar for Spencer and coffee black with two sugars for me," he said giving each person theirs as he said it. "Oh John," he added, "We're out of milk and sugar."

"Already I bought a four litre carton of milk Monday, it's only Wednesday now," John stated.

"Well I don't have milk to don't blame me. Try 'tonnes of milk' over there," Sherlock replied.

Jay didn't retaliate as she didn't want to argue infront of the visitor she chose to say, "Hi Spencer, I'm Dr Jay Warner, nice to meet you and this is Dr John Watson," she pointed to John, "Sorry to leave so soon but we're out of milk and sugar." She then grabbed John's arm and hurried him out of the flat. It was as they got out of the door and Jay was letting go of him that John noticed the ring Jay wore of the third finger of her right hand. It was a gold ring with three gemstones, a blue sapphire in the centre and two (May birthstone)s one either side of the sapphire.

"Nice ring," John said.

"Oh thanks," Jay was surprised he'd noticed it as far as she knew Sherlock hadn't yet, "Me and two of my friend all got one as group end of Year 11 presents. I always felt sorry for another best friend of mine that wasn't in the group as she's not on the ring but we both got heart necklaces with a gemstone in the circle at the top of each side." She showed John the necklace. It was silver with a sapphire and a (June birhtstone) in it.

"That's very nice too," John said, "Do you keep in touch with them still?"

"Yeah I meet up with a few every few months. I meet Milly and Louise for their birthdays in May, with Elisha for her birthday in June and then we all meet up together for my birthday and Christmas. It's hard to meet up at other times as Milly is the vet on the television show 'Help! What's wrong with my pet?', Louise is a michellin stared chef and Elisha is a doctor."

"So if Milly and Louise's birthdays are May then the (May birthstone)s on the ring must be for their birthdays and if Elisha's is June then the (June birthstone) on the necklace must be for her birthday. That leaves the sapphires on both representing your birthday which would make it September." John deduced, he felt happy after working that out and now knew why Sherlock had chosen to make it his job.

"And yours is October," Jay replied, "Then funnily enough Sherlock's is in November, and if I am thinking correctly mine, yours and Sherlock's all on the third of the month as well."

"How on earth did you do that, Sherlock deduces things by looking at you, you can't see me birthday on me can you?"John responded totally astonished at what she'd done.

"No I can't see it on you, I saw you write it on the calendar," Jay replied, "I work things out by noticing my surroundings, that's how I beat Sherlock twice at deducing things."


	7. You argued with that machine and lost

Chapter seven.

At that moment they had reached the shop, they went in and wandered around picking up the items they needed: two four litre cartons of milk so they wouldn't runout as quickly, two bags of sugar as Spencer had a lot in each cup, a loaf of bread because they were nearly at the end of theirs, biscuits because they had none, and cheese. The only problem came when it was time to pay

(John argument with chip and pin machine if I can find it)

Jay had to contain her laughter so she could sort out the shopping with out holding up the other customers much longer. She had just enough cash in her pocket and she quickly paid and bagged the shopping before leaving to find a furrious John outside.

"There you are," Jay said as she reached him.

"Oh you managed to get it to work then," John replied noticing the bags.

"Yeah I had cash in my pocket. I guessed you'd want this," She answered passing him his card.

"Thanks," He replied whilst putting his card away and then asked "Do you want me to have one of those bags? And what did you mean when you said you'd beaten Sherlock twice?"

"I'm fine there's only two," She replied, "And when I first met him I worked out his name and the other day I worked out that he'd sent you to buy milk. Both times he couldn't work out how I knew."

"And how did you know?" John enquired.

"Well I worked out his name because he'd taken his phone out of his pocket I saw his St Bart's card which said Holmes, he then borrowed my phone and sent a message which ended ~SH. Not many S Holmes around here," She answered, "And with the milk I knew that he would have noticed there was only enough for one drink left in the carton after doing your two drinks that morning, if you remember he was in his mind palace that morning and I had left my cup on the table. I knew he would have seen my cup and know I'd used the last of the milk and that when he met me he would have sent you to buy milk to give you something to do."

"You mentioned earlier that your friend was a doctor, I think it was Elisha. How come you don't meet up more often to talk about doctory things," John said.

"Well I'm not a medical doctor like you and her. I have PhD's to be a doctor. I got them in Maths, Physics and Chemistry. But don't tell Sherlock I want to see how long it takes for him to realise I'm not a medical doctor," Jay replied.

"Oh ok," John replied, "I'll try not to but I can't guarantee what I say if I've had a drink."

"I still can't believe you argued with that machine and lost," Jay laughed. With how she'd worded it John couldn't help but laugh with her. They were still laughing as they entered 221b.

"What have you two been doing then?" Sherlock asked from his experience shopping it couldn't have been that funny.

"Do you want to tell him or can I?" Jay asked John.

"I'll do it," John answered as he managed to control his laughter, "Well we got all the shopping and went to the self service counter. The machine wouldn't take my card to pay so I started to argue with it. By this time there was a massive queue stood staring at me so I left it all."  
Jay told the next bit as John hadn't been there, "So I paid for the shopping with cash, bagged it all up and left, remembering to grab John's card which he had left."  
"I still don't get why it was so funny," Sherlock replied, "And John how did you argue with a machine?"

"Well it wasn't really an argument. It sat there and I shouted abuse at it," John answered.

"That's why it was so funny," Jay added, "He had an argument with a machine and lost it."

The few days that Spencer stayed went quickly and the four got on really well. Mrs Hudson couldn't work out how they'd managed to fit four fully grown adults into that flat, especially when two were as tall as Spencer and Sherlock.

John had gone to the shop and Jay was at work which had left Sherlock at home alone with out a case. He'd not had one since Tuesday but the excitement of Spencer's visit had kept him ocupied. Now Spencer had left and Sherlock was bored. Bored, bored, bored. So bored that hee had grabbed the yellow spray paint can of Paint's, ironically she liked to do art in her spare time, and sprayed a smiley face on the wall. Then he got John's gun from the war, a British Army Browning L9A1, sat in his chair and shot at the face.

Just at this moment John walked in with two cartons of milk as they'd ran out again. (John what the hell scene, if I can find it)

Sherlock explained that he was bored and John suggested that he should paint like Jay. Luckily the rest of the day went but uneventfully and Sherlock even decided to sleep that night. But little did they know what would happen that night as they slept.


	8. Why am I on a morgue table?

Chapter eight.

In the middle of the night Jay realised she needed something from the bathroom, she made it there ok but on the way back she tripped down the little steps, smashed her head on the corner of the sofa and fell to the floor. The noise from the fall, had woke both John and Sherlock who had both come out to see what had happened. John being a doctor knew exactly what to do.

He checked for breathing and consciousness.

"Well good news. She's still breathing. Bad news she's unconsious and she'll need stitches for this cut. If we can get her to St Barts I can sort it."

"Well if you can carry her, I'll grab some of her stuff since she'll die of cold out there is she has to go to the hospital and back dressed like that," Sherlock said heading back into the room. When he came out he could hear John and Mrs Hudson talking at the bottom of the stairs. He'd grabbed her coat and a containter that would be important he thought, then he hurried down the stairs to them.

They hurried to the hospitaland went down to Molly in the morgue where Sherlock was sure there'd be a spare table they could use.

"Hi Molly," Sherlock said entering the morgue, "Can we borrow that spare table for a while?"

"I suppose so, how many do you mean by we?" was Molly's response.

"Two," Sherlock replied as John entered, "Three when she wakes up."

"Oh ok, who is she?" Molly asked.

"My room mate, Jay," Sherlock replied, "and this is our other flat mate, John" Sherlock pointed to John who was at work stitching up Jay's forehead.

"Hi John," Molly said before turning back to Sherlock "So the three of you all live in one flat? Would any of you like a drink?"

"Yes we do and no thanks to the drink," Sherlock replied.

"Also no thanks to the drink, got to try stitch it up befor she wakes," John said then added "But thanks for the offer maybe later."

Sometime later and they were all sat with coffees waiting.

"She's got to wake up soon, it'll be morning otherwise," John sighed.

Just after that Jay woke, they only knew when she asked, "Why am on a morgue table? I didn't die did I?"

"No," John replied, "You're not dead, it was the easiest place to stitch your head." At that moment he started to check she was ok, he looked to her eyes, brown. "Strange," he wondered out loud.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh nothing doesn't matter," John replied.

"I'm sure she had gray eyes before," He thought.

"Right well everything seems ok," John decided, "Sherlock grabbed your coat didn't think you'd want to go out side dressed like that."

She then remembered what she was wearing, a vest top and a pair of shorts.

"Thanks, and you're right, I'd be back here with hypothermia if I did," she joked.

She grabbed her coat and while putting it on thanked Molly.

As they headed up the stairs out of the morgue she put her hand on Sherlock's sholder. He ignored it but let it stay there. About half way home Jay stopped for a rest and Sherlock caught up with John.

"You know earlier when I said strange," John said.

"Yes, you said it didn't matter but clearky it did so go on," Sherlock replied.

"Well it was her eyes. They were brown," John confessed.

"Brown is a common eye colour, only beaten by blue," Sherlock informed him.

"Yes, I know that but they were gray earlier," John said.

"Oh I see," Sherlock replied, "Excuse me a moment I need to check Jay's ok." And with that he turned and headed back to her.

"I guessed these may be important, I've only just remembered I hade them," He said passing her the container.

"You were right," she replied, whilst putting her contact lenses in, "near enough can't see with out them."

"They change your eye colour." Sherlock stated.

"Yeah, I prefer gray," Jay replied as they walked briskly to catch up with John, "Thanks for fixing my and everything," Jay told John.

"It's ok, it's a doctors duty to fix people," John replied.

"Not all doctors do," she responded. This comment made Jay and John laugh but Sherlock didn't have a clue what about. They then didn't say anything else until they got back and all said night again before returning to their beds.


	9. Now Mycroft why exactly are we here?

That night Sherlock hadn't slept any more, he'd been busy. Jay and John found out the next morning.

Jay awoke to find a carrier bag rustling in her ear. It was Sherlock's doing.

"What the hell?" she shouted, waking John who started to scramble about to find a top so he could go and find out what was happening.

"I need to show you something," Sherlock calmly replied.

"Let me put my contacts in then," she sighed getting up.

"No I need you to look with out," he resonded.

They walked out of the room.

"Can you see the steps," he asked.

"Well I can see yellow stripes," shew replied.

"The yellow stirpes are the edges of the steps," he responded.

He'd put a strip of yellow tape on the edge of each step.

"Oh thanks," she smiles as she hugged him.

It was at that moment John walked out just in time to see the hug. He noticed that Sherlock didn't return the hug. He seemed to show no feelings of emotion and have no idea how to show physical affection.

As Jay let go two men barged in.

"We need you to come with us," they demanded.

"Can I get my contact lenses?" Jay asked.

"Yes but nothing else," one replied.

She put in her lenses and they headed out and were ushered into a black BMW.

They looked very odd. Jay in a pair of blue shorts and a white vest top. John in a pair of grey shorts and a top from a show he loved. It said "No the phonetic word for F is not Tango." Sherlock looked the most normal of the lot in a red dressing gown, a white shirt and a pair of pyjama bottoms.

Jay understood the quote on John's top. She loved the show too.

"John," she said, "No otters on the flight deck."

"Oh I see you are another member of the fandot," John laughed.

"Yes I was pressurised long ago," she smiled.

Sherlock had no clue what they were talking about but didn't ask because they'd arrived.

"Yellow car," Jay called as they got out of the car.

"What?" Sherlock asked.

"Yellow car," she replied.

"I know but why'd you say it?" He enquired.

"There was a yellow car," she smilled.

"You have to say yellow car when there's a yellow car," John added, "That's the rules of yellow car.

"But we're not playing yellow car," Sherlock replied, slightly frustrated.

"You're always playing yellow car," Jay and John replied simultaniously, and they started laughing again.

Sherlock gave up trying to get any sense out of then and the men leading them had stopped. He wanted to know why they'd been call there and what he couldn't have been told over the phone.

The two men knocked on the door.

"Come in," a male voice called from inside.

The three entered. A smartly dressed man sat behind a desk with three chairs opposite him.

"You may sit," he stated.

Sherlock had already sat, "So Mycroft why are we here?"

"You know him?" Jay asked.

"Yes," he replied, "Mycroft Holmes, seven years older than me, very high in the British government."

"He's your brother!" John exclaimed.

"Yes," Mycroft replied, "You're John I asume, retiered army surgeon with a twin, Harry I seem to recall," he said to John, "And Jay I guess, consulting therapist, twin named Jay as well," to Jay.

John replied first, How'd you know about Harry? I'm the only one who calls her that."

"Harry's a girl," Sherlock remarked.

"Yes, short for Harriet," John answered.

Jay was next to react, much more calmly.

"So you know about Jay. Woop de do, good for you. I'm pretty sure half the world does since they're an actor," she said.

"You're an actors twin!" John exclaimed, "How come you're not constantly being badgered for autographs by confused fans?"

"I'll explain later," Jay said, "Now Mycroft why exactly are we here?"

"Well I heard my brother had aquired a pair of helpers in his work," Mycroft declared, "A medical examiner and a chauffer."

"Brilliant," Jay sighed trhowing her hands in the air, "I help solve a set of serial murders and what recognition do I get, 'Oh you gave him a ride home on your bike.' Perfect."

"You do know he can drive, right?" Mycroft stated.

"You do know he doesn't have a car, right?" Jay returned, "I however have a bike with two seats and two helmets. Much cheaper to call him on his phone, which he does have, and ask me to drop him off or if you need all three of us I could collect you. No big deal. Why are people so awkward these days?"

"It's a modern genetic fault in people. They chose to go the long awkwrd way rather than the short easy one every time," Sherlock answered.

"'Twas a rhetorical question," Jay smiled.

"I wanted to let you know you'd be under constant surveilance since you've moved in with my brother," Mycroft stated.

"Why?" John asked.

"I'll explain later," Sherlock answered.

"I'll let him explain then," Mcroft responded, "Would you like dropping off at Baker Street as it's too cold to go out like that?"

"You've called me here in less," Sherlock replied, "But yes."

Mycroft called up the two men from before and asked them to return the three home.

After arriving home they all sat around the kitchen table to discuss the 'I'll explain later' matters from earlier.


	10. Have you heard of Jake Malloy?

"So," John started, "Jay has a twin named Jay, kind of confusing."

"Not really," Jay replied, "You know how my name's Jay short for Jayne. Well their's is short for Jake."

"You said he's an actor. I've never heard of an actor called Jay Williams or Jake Williams," John said.

"Have you heard of Jake Malloy?" she asked.

"Yes," he exclaimed, "He's one of my favourite actors. Along with Jason Bateman and Benedict Cumberbatch."

"Well there you go," she smiled, "I'll invite him for Christmas, and I love Benedict Cumberbatch and Jason Bateman," before adding, "Oh and Jackson Rathbone and Peter Facinelli too."

"Yeah," John replied, "So Sherlock, what about surveillance?"

"Well you know I'm a consulting detective, if I go to long with out a case I have been known to turn to drugs to stimulate my brain. He keeps me, and now you two, under constant surveilance to make sure I don't aquire any," Sherlock informed them, "However I am allowed nicotine."

"Well that's good to know," Jay stated.

Next it was Sherlock's turn to question them, "What were you on about earlier with fandot and pressurism?" he enquired.

"Well there's a radio show called Cabin Pressure and it's written by John Finnemore," Jay informed him.

"It's set on the fictional air line MJNair, or as I should say air dot as there's only one plane and you can't put one plane in a line," Jolhn continued.

"The main characters are Martin, the captain voiced by Benedict Cumberbatch, Douglas, the first officer voiced by Roger Allum, Carolyn, the CEO and owner of Gerti voiced by Stephanie Cole and Arthur, the stweard who's Carolyn's son voiced by John Finnemore himself," Jay added.

"Who's Gerti?" Sherlock asked.

"Gerti's the plane," John answered.

"Golf Echo Romeo Tango India," Jay said then added, "I need to go call my brother."

Jay then went into her room and John started to make drinks.

"Hey Jay, it's Jay," Jay said.

"Jay," her brother exclaimed, "It's been a while since I heard your voice. How's it going?"

"Great, I moved out of Mum's house and now share a flat with another consultant and a Doctor. How about you?" she asked, "Oh and would you like to visit for Christmas?"

"I'm great, filming's going perfectly and Christmas would be lovely. What's the address?" he responded.

"221B Baker Street,in London," she answered, "You'll need to book a hotel as we've no spare room, sorry."

"Yeah, got it. I need to go in a moment but I'll see you at Christmas," he said.

"Ok. Oh and one of my flatmates is a really big fan of yours. Could you sign a photo for me to give them for Christmas. As a favour for your sister," she asked sweetly.

"Yeah. 'Course. Have to go now. Bye," he rushed and the phone went dead.

"He's coming," Jay shouted as she left her room and entered the kitchen.

"Great," John said trying to hide his excitement.

Jay noticed it but didn't mention it. She'd talk to him about it more nearer Christmas.


	11. Is it that obvious?

It was nearing the end of October and Jay needed to get a birthday pressent. She already had the perfect gift in mind. She needed a water tight container, a card, and a tube of wrapping paper.

After collecting all of these things she visited Molly Hooper in the morgue.

"Hi," she called as she pushed the door open a bit, "Is Miss Hooper here?"

Molly had had her back to the door but turned to see whom her unexpected guest was.

"Hello," she answered, "I'm Miss Hooper but please call me I'm sorry but who are you and how do you know me?"

"I'm Jay, a friend of Sherlock Holmes," Jay stated going into the room properly, "Apparently Dr John Watson and he brought me here a few days ago when I cut my head falling down our stairs. Sherlock told me that a Molly Hooper at St. Bartholomew's hospital had helped abd the receptionist told me where to find you."

"Oh right," Molly stuttered surprised Sherlock had given her some recognition, "Well how can I help you today?"

"First I would like to thank you for you help that day," Jay said, "And I'd urm like your help," she continued, "A friend of mine is a scientist who experiments on blood and his birthday is nearing. I was wondering if you could with draw say a pint of blood from my arm for me and put it in this tub for me please?"

"A pint's a lot of blood," Molly said a little worried.

"My mum gives blood and she said they take a pint at a time.I'll be find don't worry 'bout me," Jay replied, "But can it be done and ready for the second of November?"

"I could do it now but we'll have to go into the back room so no one sees," Molly responded, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. 100% sure. Final answer," Jay answered.

"Right sit still I need to find a vein," Molly explained.

Jay sat still and calm for the entire process.

"Thanks a tonne Molly," Jay smiled as Molly passed her the tubof blood.

"You're welcome, there's just one thing I'd like to ask. The other day Sherlock introduced you as his room mate but John as his flat mate, why?" Molly questioned.

"Well Sherlock and I share a room but John just shares our flat," She saw Molly's face form a frown, "Oh don't worry we're not together, and there's a screen through the middle to divide the room."

"Is it that obvious?" Molly asked her.

"What that you like him? With that reaction to that statement it is," Jay smiled, "But I've never seen you near him so I don't know if it is then."

Jay had one more appointment at work before she could go home. She headed to the office, upon arrival she stored the blood in the fridge and went to her room.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Her client had arrived and as they entered she was totally shocked. The person stood in front of her was Sherlock Holmes. Definatly not who she was expecting.

"Oh," She said slightly shocked, "I didn't realise we'd got an appointment today. Do take a seat."

Sherlock sat. "You didn't know," he stated, "I booked it, Last appointment you questioned me and I never got chance to ask you anything properly. So I booked an as you said 'Get to know you appointment'."

"What d'you want to know?" Jay responded.

"You could tell I was in my mind place from one look so you must have mind place experience," He stated," Do you have a place of your own?"

"Yes," She answered, "I have a mind library. Each book is a different subject and they're sorted in my own sorting system that's similar to the Dewey decimal system."

"Hmmm," Sherlock hummed before saying, "You're not a medical doctor like John are you?"

"No," Jay laughed," You caught me out. I wondered how long it'd take. I have PhD's in Mathematics, Chemistry and Physics."

"I see," Sherlock replied sorting this information with all other information on Jay and John in the home section of his mind, "That was all. I'll be leaving now."

With that as his final sentence he stood and left.

Jay was still for a while thinking abt what has just happened. After a few minutes she got up, took the container out of the fridge and wrapped it. Once everything was done she headed home, taking Sherlock's present with her.

At the flat John and Sherlock were in the kitchen when Jay walked in with a random cylindrical package. She went straight to the fridge and put her package in with a note saying it was hers, "D'you want drinks whilst I'm here?" She asked.

"Yes can I have a tea please," John replied.

Sherlock just said, "Coffee."

"So, thirtieth of October today. Do any of you have plans for the next few days?" Jay questioned whilst the kettle boiled.

"Not really," Sherlock replied, "Just the same as other weeks."

"I have an interview for a doctor's surgery in town, it'll help recovery to get back in to work," John explained.

"Oh awesome," Jay smiled bringing the now finished drinks to the table, "I's my parent's wedding anniversary tomorrow and my friends birthday on the third."

"Oh I forgot it's my friend's birthday then, I'd forgotten," John said, descretely winking to Jay.

Sherlock knew his birthday was the third but was unaware he was the friend they spoke of after all, he didn't have friends.

The third would bring surprises of all kinds…


	12. Pause Break

Hi

This is SherlockReid. I just want to say that I'm stuck for inspiration on where to take my story next so I won't be updating until I do.

Sorry to all you who read it but hopefully I'll get some inspiration soon

Thanks x


End file.
